rebels_of_verdant_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
AoR - The Crew
Commander Quinn Ja'rana Space Forces Commander, The Lathir There was nothing he could not do behind the controls of a speeder bike. That's what his parents told him right up until the day everything changed just before his 15th birthday. From the day Quinn was born he had an uncanny ability to be able to navigate a race course or fly a skiff like no other. First in the lower district streets with his friends he almost always won. Eventually he moved up to repulsor carts, then when he turned 13 to grav sleds. He was a natural and everyone knew it, but some accused him of cheating. This followed him though many of his races he won until one day it began to make sense. One day after one of the his races a pair of men from the order came to see him and his family and asked if they could take young Quinn to perform some aptitude tests. Quinn was unsure of this but his family was pleased to be able to find out if their son was sensitive in the ways of the force. The tests proved that there was a connection between the young man and the ways of the force but he was too young and too unskilled to make much of them. Eventually his family was petitioned to allow Quinn to stay at one of the initiate temples on Corellia until he grew in aptitude enough to be considered for tutelage as a pad wan. That day never came... It would take Quinn 20 years to fully understand the events of that day, he lost his home, his family his identity of self. The last message he received on his holo that day in summary read... "run, hide, we are betrayed." The events of that day are hazy at best as the fear that permeated the air was more than his senses could bear and all he recalls is waking up on the ice cold floor of a bulk freighters cargo hold in the outer rim a week later aided by an unseen friend. The events of Order 66 would send wakes throughout the galaxy for years to come. Quinn took it upon himself to keep what little he learned close to him and his ways. Watching from afar and hearing the tales of anything related to the ones that were once called Jedi, brought down to ruin across the galaxy, he felt it was his small way to ensure their memory was not lost by trying to salvage or record as much as he could about them. Finding small ruins and nondescript shrines across the few places he traveled he began to grow an affinity for Archaeology and delved into those studies that would help him most preserve what he found. The days now are different; there is a sense in the air that things are changing, For good or not, Quinn does not know which way things will go. perhaps he can make a difference after so many years of hiding from everyone and anyone. He needs to be careful still for he knows his time may end any moment if he is careless. ------ Time has passed for Quinn as he finds himself with a group of Rebels whom he has grown attached to. How he came to be associated with them is a tale for another time but for now he feels secure in knowing he is on the right path helping those whom are oppressed under the Empires iron fist. His new found time with the Rebel Alliance have allowed him to once push further along in his studies as a Scientist and as a student of long lost republic lore and history of the Jedi. Quinn during his private time explores the fleeting edges of what he once sought to learn and was so violently taken from his life so many years ago until now. Recently to something has reached out to him, something he has not felt or sensed in many many years. His mind has been opened and his heart filled with resolve yet with each breath this new found awareness reminds him how careful he must be in an age such as this. Only time will tell what will become of Quinn and the apparition of an entity known as Qui-Gon-Jin. Major Elum Barn Army Operations Commander, The Lathir Captain Davik Ardellian Commander Gundark Squadron. Davik Ardellian was born on the planet Talus of the Corellian system in 36 BBY to a homeless woman, who dropped him off at an orphanage soon after his birth. His childhood in the orphanage was relatively uneventful. He was an average student, preferring to spend his days gazing at holomaps, learning the various systems when he wasn't earning a few credits cleaning the local diner. Hearing tales of smugglers and pilots as they came through that diner every day inspired him, and he eventually gathered the courage to sneak onto a smuggler's ship. Davik arrived at Coruscant in 20 BBY, at the height of the Clone Wars. He fell into a smuggling ring and quickly made a name for himself as the best pilot amongst his peers. Only a few months later, the Clone Wars ended and the Galactic Empire was founded, along with the Imperial Academy on Coruscant. Eager to improve his piloting skills even further, Davik joined the Naval Academy, where he graduated top of his class. He jumped straight into the Flight Academy after his graduation, and once again graduated with high honors. During his time at the academy, he discovered he was an excellent leader. In 9 BBY, he was named captain of an older, Venator-class Star Destroyer named Merciless. Assigned to patrol the Bestine system, Davik quickly grew tired of what he considered to be guard duty. In 7 BBY, the Empire received a tip from an informant stating that a trading outpost named Kestic Station was assisting in running arms to rebels in the system. Since the station was near the Bestine system, the Merciless was assigned to destroy the station. Captain Ardellian and his crew met no resistance as the Merciless ripped the station apart with her turbolasers. Davik would later come to realize there were only two people aboard the entire station who were actually helping the rebels, and that the rest were innocent, unaware victims. Devastated, Davik began questioning the morality of the Empire, and himself. No more than a month later, an Imperial Inquisitor boarded the Merciless demanding to speak with one of Davik's officers. Davik was present for what turned out to be an interrogation about a force-sensitive individual, which ended with the Inquisitor becoming frustrated and destroying the officer's mind with the force. Horrified, Davik arranged to be smuggled back to the Corellian system, and he abandoned the Imperial Navy. He found work on Corellia Station as part of the Corellia Security Force, and eventually became a mercenary pilot, protecting cargo ships while they made the Corellian Run. He ended up everywhere between Coruscant and Ryloth during those years, gaining more piloting and combat experience than he ever did in the Imperial Navy. In 1 BBY, while on Coruscant after finishing an escort, he was approached by a captain hoping to hire him for an escort on his way to Onderon. When the captain revealed it was a supply run for the Rebel Alliance, he agreed immediately. When he reached Onderon, he began performing mercenary work for the Alliance in and around Iziz. Eventually then LT Commander Tapado met Davik and recognized his skill as a pilot. Hearing of his previous experience in the Imperial Navy commanding a Star Destroyer, he offered him the position of Commander of the Blade of Onderon. Captain Krow Intelligence, The Lathir Lieutenant Sola Quo Chief Engineer, The Lathir